I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for use in the manufacture of an electrical lead, and more particularly, to an apparatus that severs a predetermined length of wire from a supply and installs an electrical connector on at least one end of the length of wire, both operations occurring at the same work location in the apparatus.
II. Description of the Prior Art
It is a conventional practice in the electrical wire lead manufacturing industry to secure electrical connectors to lengths of wire. In fact, many different kinds of machines have been employed for this purpose. Generally, in known machines the desired length of wire is first pulled horizontally, cut and then supported at both ends in the machine. Thereafter, at separately spaced apart work locations, electrical connectors are secured to each end of the length of wire. Several problems arise with this type of system. First, when the electrical wire is pulled horizontally to the desired length, it must be supported at both ends to be able to secure the connectors thereto. The problem arises in this connection when long lengths of wire are required. Obviously, the length of wire is somewhat restricted by the length of the machine. To overcome this problem and allow for longer wire lengths, in many manufacturing processes, the mid-section of the length of wire has been pushed away from the machine by, for example, a cam device. However, this operation tends to bend the wire and distort it. Thus, the machine generally requires an additional device and process step which straightens the bent wire. Second, the efficiency of a machine of this type is certainly lowered when there are spaced apart work locations since this requires the operator to constantly move from one work location to the other. Third, an additional problem arises when it is desired to manufacture an electrical lead formed of a plurality of wires fed horizontally at the same time in that there is a constant problem in keeping the wires separate and in alignment. This problem becomes particularly acute when it is desired to manufacture long electrical leads.